


The Planets Bend Between Us

by shonn



Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You slip into my arms / And you quickly correct yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planets Bend Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I wholeheartedly believe this is what happened behind the scenes of the _64th Annual Tony Awards_. | The title comes from a Snow Patrol song by the same name, as does the summary. | I wrote this Sunday night. I hope it still stands.

As they meet in a familiar hallway, they can hear the applause coming from just beyond the curtain. It is a safety net, the excuse they require to speak in hushed tones even as they stand on unsteady legs. They know it is a reunion that should have taken place years before, know what they had been to each should not have been allowed to turn into what they are to each other now, yet the space of years is a formality. 

They have revolved around each other, always keeping just enough distance between them to prevent reentry into lives once shared. Still, they realize they cannot stop the irrevocable pull that exists to burn them as the atmosphere thins and they are revealed to be in an inescapable orbit. Finding each other was bound to happen. 

However, the time and place is not forgotten as they stare at well-remembered forms, unable to prevent hungry eyes from taking in what has only been seen from too far away. The silence looms, big and bright and cold, until the awkwardness becomes something new and tainted. 

"You sounded wonderful," Idina says, and Kristin smiles. 

"Thank you. You look wonderful. How are Walker and Taye?"

"Fine. Perfect. Exhausting." They share a nervous laugh. 

"I've been watching you on _Glee_. You've done an amazing job."

Idina ducks her head, a customary response to Kristin's compliments. "It's a great show. I've been having a good time."

"Good. That's…good. I'm glad."

"Are you going to do another episode?"

Kristin shrugs. "I'd like to. It depends on whether or not they can find a storyline for me."

"I saw _Promises, Promises_ ," Idina blurts. "I…" She shakes her head. "You belong on stage."

Some of the tension in Kristin's shoulders drains away, and she reaches for Idina's hand, intertwining their fingers and tugging Idina closer.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

"I've always said it," Idina says as she allows Kristin into her personal space. Neither of them corrects what Idina used to actually say - _There are two places you belong: on stage and in my arms_ \- even though they are both thinking it.

"Yeah," Kristin agrees instead. "I wish…"

"What?" Idina says when Kristin does not finish her sentence, a thousand possibilities making Idina's skin warm, scorching in the places they touch.

"You could have come backstage. They would have let you back."

This time, it is Idina who smiles, offering truth with the gesture. "I didn't really want anyone to know I was there. I…I didn't even tell Taye I saw the show."

"I understand," Kristin says, and Idina is surprised. She expected a witty comment, something to defuse their situation, to force them to take a step away from where they're headed. They cannot go there again. It can only end, can only turn into another black hole to drain what little momentum they have gained without the other. 

They know this, have experience with it. It's why they keep their distance, why they do not socialize even in the briefest of forums. It is easier to endure the rumors than it is to feel bare, stripped to the rawest of their actual emotions.

Idina squeezes the hand still safely in hers and hears the first strands of music beginning to play. It is enough to remind her they are not at the Gershwin and life has continued to move forward even if they have only pretended to.

"Are you going to the party?" Kristin asks, and Idina is grateful. 

They both know their time together is over.

"A quick appearance. I need to get home."

Kristin smiles and nods in acceptance. She motions with her head toward an exit. "I'm getting started early. I'm looking forward to seeing some old friends."

Idina returns the gesture, her smile soft and sad. "Old friends should not be forgotten," she says and lets go of Kristin. 

"They never truly are," Kristin responds. 

When their eyes meet, the emotions are painful, and this is supposed to be a happy night, so Kristin pulls Idina close, the hug tight and familiar. Before either of them can make another mistake, they part, Kristin drifting toward the exit without an added word. Idina does not watch her go. Instead, she shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she finally faces the world again, the fingers of her right hand twisting the ring on her left.


End file.
